


The Good Life

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Good Life

  


There's nothing like laying on the beach on a warm summer day with a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean, a cold drink by your side, and a good book to read. Unless, of course, you happen to have a certain good-looking sergeant rubbing suntan lotion on your back at the same time.

Andrea glances back over her shoulder. "You missed a spot."

"Yes, ma'am," Chad says dutifully. "Would you like to be fanned with a palm leaf, and fed a few grapes? Perhaps you need a spare kidney?"

Andrea grins and rests her chin on her arms. "Smartass."


End file.
